


Like The Rain

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Disclaimer: not mine, not making a dime. It's a labor of love. JKR is all, I'm a mere shadow.Severus contemplates the meaning of rain in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I never liked the rain. Scotland has entirely too much rainfall. Then one evening, you asked me to walk in the rain with you. I very nearly refused, but your green eyes were alight with pleasure and pleading; I cannot resist that look from you. I never have been able to. You have me wound around your strong fingers and I know it.

Reluctantly, I followed you out of the castle, to walk in the rain. The peace of it enfolded me, your smaller hand in mind, your shoulder brushing mine. The warmth of that simple, intimate touch more than made up for the raindrops sneaking beneath the collar of my shirt. Then the lightning struck.

We’d walked several hundred feet down the path to the lake when the evening sky was rent with the glitter of multiple flashes, illustrating Gaia’s momentary anger. You trembled and scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around your slender waist and squeezed comfortingly. You’re not afraid of lightning; I know this. It was the suddenness of the light. We walked on, closer than before, warmer than before. 

You lifted your face up to feel the power of the storm. The wind ruffled your hair, droplets falling on your face, moistening it. You were entrancing, and I realized that I was falling for you, just as fast, just as hard as the raindrops were falling.

If you were bright morning showers, then I was dark and ominous thunderstorms. I sometimes wondered if we’d ever make it through together. You made me feel and that was painful at times. You made me love you, seemingly without effort; certainly without any guile. You’ve always been completely honest with me, as I have been with you. No matter how difficult it was for me to say, or for you to hear.

The first time I kissed you was beneath an afternoon springtime shower. The rain caressed our faces as your lips caressed mine. Such warmth and love I felt from that simple touch. I couldn’t stop myself from deepening that kiss, from showing you my passion. When we broke apart, sobbing for breath, I looked up and saw a rainbow spread across the sky. I knew then that we’d be all right somehow.

The first time we made love, it was raining outside. You didn’t want to walk in the rain then. We were in my sitting room, kissing and cuddling. Then the flames of desire burned so very brightly that all we could do was give in and go to bed. Your responsiveness inflamed me. Your passion burnt me to the core. I touched your skin, kissed your lips and shoulders and chest. I kissed your stomach and your leaking cock. I slid you inside my mouth and kept you there. When I felt you explode down my throat, I knew the pure joy of satisfying you. You still make the loveliest noises when we make love.

When we defeated Voldemort together, it was raining. The magical storm was a harsh acidic curtain of water, obscuring vision and making our forces slip and slide in the muck. It wasn’t enough to stop us, or even slow us down. You cast the spell to separate Voldemort’s soul from his body for all time, and the rain stopped. It’s the negative association I now have with rainy weather. I was so proud of you, and so frightened when you fell, so still and silent, into the mud. 

I reached your side before anyone else could, and Apparated us home to Hogwarts. Poppy took care of you, and me. She realized then how much I loved you, though I barely knew it myself. She took care to ensure our privacy, and, bless her; she made me care for myself while I watched over you. It was nearly a week before you woke up and I was terrified you never would. When I saw your lovely green eyes finally open, I knew then that we’d be together for all time. The first word out of your mouth was my name, and I treasured that soft sound of love from you.

We even married in the rain, though we didn’t intend to. Everything was perfect; everyone had arrived, and the ceremony was just beginning. I saw the love in your eyes as you spoke your vows, and it utterly took my breath away. When Albus spoke the final binding spell and we kissed; that’s when the clouds burst open, blessing up with Gaia’s approval. I know, because the rainbow followed soon after. The raindrops sparkled in the sunlight, nearly as much as your eyes did. 

Now I sit here next to you, watching you sleep and listening to the raindrops on the windowpanes. You’ll wake soon, I know, but I am quiet, wanting you to rest as much as possible. You’re exhausted after birthing our son and daughter. These last months have been difficult for us both. Our children are beautiful, just like you. I hold them tenderly in my arms and thank Gaia once again for gracing me with the rain, and with you. I do not deserve such riches in my life, but I will never let them go. We belong to each other, and our children are the best gift we could ever give one another. I promise to cherish you, and our family, for all time. I promise to be the best father, the best husband, the best man I can possibly be. You deserve no less. I don’t know why you chose me; I’ve stopped questioning it, because your love for me is so overwhelmingly true and deep. It’s clearly not for me to question the machinations of fate.

A soft whimper stirs me from my reverie; I turn to you and your eyes are smiling at me. You reach for the babies, and I hand our daughter to you. She is hungry so she gets to go first. I settle her in your arms and caress your cheek tenderly. 

“I love you.” I say it softly, with a smile.

“I love you.” You say it gently, with a happy grin.

I hand you a bottle and you feed the small redheaded girl in your arms. I take another and begin to feed our son, he of the dark eyes and equally dark downy hair. We sit in comfortable silence as the rain continues to fall.

Rain will always mark the best days of my life.


End file.
